love comes when you least expect it
by nejintenten4eva
Summary: neji and tenten are getting closer for this one
1. chaper 1

Anime/Manga ╩ Naruto ╩ LOVE COMES WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT B s : A A A Author: nejintenten4eva Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Fantasy - Published: 04-26-08 - Updated: 04-26-08 id:4220898 "LOVE COMES WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT"

characters: Neji and TenTen...Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Lee and the senseis

(separated in their youth...they never thought they see each other again...they didn't know that fate would bring them together again...would they ever remember each other it had been 6 years since they last saw each other they probably met new people by now...well for TenTen all her pictures of him had gotten destroyed when the house burned down and her memories of him were fading she couldn't even remember his name...well here she was moving to yet another village annoyed that she had to move again she was determined to be get out of school as quick as possible and move wherever she wanted to...she arrived at West Konoha High School at 8:30 AM just as she was about to enter the school building a guy came speeding past her with a whole bunch of girls following him...she turned around to look at what was happening when all of a sudden a ninja dressed in an orange jumpsuit collided with her and knocked her to the ground with him landing on top of her...he looked down at her and blushed slightly...but he still didn't move off of her...Neji just happened to glance in the direction of the school and saw Naruto on the floor on top of a girl and the girl looked nervous...he had to save her... so he ran back into the school no longer caring about the girls chasing hin all he cared about was this girl for some reason unknown to him...he wanted to help the new girl...so he got closer to the blond ninja and said)

"UZUMAKI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Neji asked angrily as he took Naruto off of the girl and help her up "NNN..eji i can explain it's not what you think" Naruto stuttered as he looked around for someone to help him but there was no one around

"so explain." Neji said as he raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for naruto to explain "i was running full speed to catch up with you and i knocked her down and i fell on top of her"Naruto explained hoping Neji was satisified with his explanation.  
"is that true?"Neji asked calmly as he looked at the girl "yyyy...eeee...ssss"she said in a shaky and small voice that he could barely hear "oh ok..you'd better not let it happen again Naruto or i'll use my jutsus on you...you got that"Neji warned Naruto as he put Naruto down and allowed him to get away "IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN NEJI I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT"Naruto yelled from where he was standing "just out of curiousity what is your name? i don't want to call you girl or something like that...that would be rude"Neji said as he turned towards the girl and looked at her "my name is TenTen" she lowering her eyes to the floor and shuffling her feet "WOW that's a beautiful name...mine is (just then he was interrupted by Sakura who came running full speed towards him and knocked him to the ground but just as Sakura was about to fall on him...he rolled out of the way and Sakura landed on the floor)  
"are you okay?" TenTen asked curiously still looking at her feet while she reached out her hand to help him up.  
"thanks for helping me TenTen"he bent down and kissed her hand.  
"wwwwhhhhaatttt did you do that for?"she asked nervously as she looked at him shyly "it seemed like a good idea at the time .did you find something more interesting to look at than the floor?"he asked as he gave her a mischievous grin.  
"yeah you"she answered covering her mouth when she realized what she said to him.  
"i guess i am more interesting to look at than the floor and so are you.."he said as he kissed her hand again (by this time she was blushing uncontrollably to the point that she had to turn away from him and he just looked at her with a worried look on his face)  
"is everything okay.TenTen?"he asked as he turned her around so that she was facing him and he saw that she was blushing and he just smiled at her.  
"yes everything is fine"TenTen answered lowering her eyes to look at her feet.  
"oh ok"he smiled at her and looked around the hallway when he noticed that the girls were back and ready to chase him again (unconsciously he grabbed TenTen's hand and he started to run...he ran until he got to an empty classroom and he went in and sat down and he said)  
"that was a close one"he said as he breathed hard and put his head down on the desk,  
"why does that always happen to you?"TenTen asked in a small voice.  
"huh? who said that"he said looking around the room.  
"it's me TenTen"TenTen answered shyly as she walked to a corner and stood there.  
"oh TenTen am i glad to see you"he said as he walked over to her and kissed her hand.  
"why do you keep doing that ?"TenTen asked nervously as she looked around the room.  
"i felt like it that's all"he said as he walked back to the desk and sat back down.  
"oh ok what is your name? you didn't get to tell me before because that girl came at you and fell"TenTen asked still looking around the classroom.  
"oh right where are my manners my name is Neji Hyuga it's very nice to meet you TenTen"Neji said as he got up and walked over to her and kissed her hand again.  
"nice to meet you too Neji, why do you keep kissing my hand it makes me nervous"TenTen said to Neji as she looked back down at her feet "does this make you nervous?"Neji asked her as he got up from the desk and he walked over to her and he got close enough to her lips so that it looked as if he was about to kiss her on the lips.  
(she thought she was about to stop breathing because he was extremely close to her and she could feel her heart beating faster and faster)  
"yyyyy...eeeee...ssss"TenTen answered barely able to speak cause of her nervousness.  
"oh ok i'm not that kind of a guy i would never do anything you don't want me to do"Neji said backing away from her lips and standing beside her.  
"well that's good to know" she said as she stayed in the corner where she stood as she blushed when she thought about what almost happened would she let a total stranger kiss her? what is happening to me why do i feel this way i just met him today (she was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't even notice when other students entered the classroom and were talking to each other...when Neji spoke she was finally snapped out of her thoughts and he said)  
"supposedly i'm the hottest guy in school i get chased every single day" Neji said calmly as he looked at a spaced out tenten "oh ok i was just curious about it" TenTen said shyly as she looked up at him and blushed slightly "oi TenTen don't think too much"Neji said in a playful tone "i'm not thinking too much"TenTen said as she threw a rubber kunai at him (he jumped out of the way and she started to laugh)  
"what is so funny TenTen?"he asked with a confused look on his face.  
"it was a rubber kunai silly"TenTen giggled "so you think that's funny huh TenTen ?"he got up and walked over to her and picked her up and tickled her until she couldn't stop laughing then he put her down.  
"no fair you cheated Neji you tickled me" TenTen said with a fake angry look on her face.  
"hey show me your schedule since you're new here"Neji said as he smiled at her "here" she said as she handed him the schedule (he examined it and laughed )  
"hehe"Neji laughed and took out his schedule and looked at it and laughed too "huh?"tenten was very confused she thought he lost his mind "we have the same schedule"he smiled because he was glad she was in all his classes Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE COMES WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT CHAPTER 2

LOVE COMES WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT CHAPTER 2

(the bell rang a second time)

"Good Morning class my name is Kuriko Takahashi and i will be your social studies teacher this semester" the teacher said

over the noise her students were making (everyone sat up attentively)

"Good Morning Ms. Takahashi" the class said as they bowed in respect to their teacher.

(just then Sakura Haruno came running into the classroom when Ms. Takahashi said)

"you're late Ms. Haruno already starting off the school year on the wrong foot you have earned your first detention" Ms.

Takashi said as she turned toward the blackboard and wrote the word CHINA on it.

"Neji can i sit next to you?" Sakura asked as she looked at him

"actually TenTen is sitting here" Neji told her with an annoyed look on his face

"who is TenTen?" Sakura said with an angry look on her face

"that's not your concern Haruno now go away"Neji said to her with his voice getting angrier by the second

"what about the seat on the other side of you Neji?"Sakura asked him as she looked away from him (it hurt to look at him)

"Naruto is sitting there and Shikamaru and Shino are sitting behind me so go sit somewhere else i don't care where as long

as it's far away from me now go!"Neji yelled angrily as he looked for TenTen and motioned for her to sit next to him

"ok Neji" she said as she looked at his angry face and was concerned as to why he was like this.

(she slowly walked over to him and sat down)

"Ms. Haruno find a seat now or else you'll end up standing in the hallway"

(Sakura looked around but there were no seats in the classroom)

"but Ms. Takahashi there are no seats left" Sakura said as she stared at her feet and frowned

"well then go stand in the hallway" Ms. Takahashi said as she pointed towards the door

"yes Ms. Takahashi" Sakura said as she walked out of the classroom and into the hallway

(just then Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru walked into the classroom and quietly took their seats)

"we're back Ms. Takahashi we just went to the bathroom" they told the teacher as they opened their books to learn what Ms.

Takahashi was teaching them..

(the class sat quietly and learned about china after the lesson Ms. Takahashi gave them some free time so the entire class

was talking to each other then Shikamaru said )

"hey Neji who's your new friend she's hot"Shikamaru said as he looked from Neji to TenTen and back to Neji..

"hey Nara have some respect don't talk about her that way...her name is TenTen and you will address her as that" Neji said to

Shikamaru as he waited for Shikamaru to apologize to TenTen

"Please forgive me i didn't mean to say that about you"Shikamaru said as he waited for TenTen to accept his apology

"i...i...i... i forgive you" she stuttered a bit cause Neji was looking at her and she felt a blush creeping up her face

"thank you TenTen...it won't happen again" Shikamaru said relieved that his apology was accepted

"you're welcome"TenTen said as she smiled at him and she laughed when she saw the fake jealous look on his face

(the rest of the school day was kind of a blur)

"i can't believe how much homework we have "TenTen said breaking the ackward silence between her and Neji

"yea i wonder how we are ever gonna finish it" Neji said as he looked at their surroundings nervously...

(to make sure the coast was clear cause the fangirls always follow him everywhere he went and now was no exception he

spotted 4 of them hiding in trees he was hoping they wouldn't chase him but they started to get down from the trees and ran

after him...he grabbed TenTen's hand and told her to run and she did they ran until they were at the back entrance to the

Hyuga Mansion...she looked around amazed at how big it was and she said)

"wow this place is amazing Neji"TenTen said as she looked at everything she could

"glad you like it...i live on the other side of it this is my cousin's house i'm not allowed on this side so let keep going"Neji

said with a serious look on his face as he pulled her with him...

"not allowed to be near your cousin's house that seems strange..why?"TenTen asked with a confused look on her face..

"the main branch and the side branch don't get along it's always been that way...(his voice trailed off and he got quiet all of

a sudden he looked like he was going to cry)

"i'm sorry Neji i didn't know that by asking why i would make you cry"TenTen said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

and he cried on her shoulder

"TenTen it's not your fault you didn't know that my family hates me...thanks for hugging me i needed that" (he gave her a

weak smile because he tried not to make her worry too much) he said as he hugged her back (he felt his heart beat faster as

he continued to hug her)

"well here we are at my simple home...please remove your shoes before entering"Neji said to her as he laughed a bit..

"thanks for having me here..this place is awesome Neji i like it"she said as she took her shoes off Neji removed his shoes

too, went in and sat at the table and took out her school books.

"so what homework should we start with TenTen?he asked and waited for her to answer

"math i guess let's get it out of the way then we can finish the rest of the subjects"TenTen said calmly as she looked at her

homework as if trying to understand it...

"it's hot in here" Neji said as he took off his shirt and threw it on the couch then he went and walked over to the table and

took a seat across from TenTen and took out his books too...

"so do you understand question 1?"TenTen asked as she looked up from her math book and suddenly wished she hadn't

because Neji was sitting right in front of her revealing his six pack and muscled torso (she had to fight against the blush

that was creeping up her face she had to look back down at her math book and try to forget that Neji was shirtless

"yea i understand question 1" (he explained the question and answer to her )he glanced up at her and smiled when he

noticed her blush...)

"oh i get it now so the rest of the math homework is easy thanks Neji"TenTen said as she was still looking down

(they finished their homework and Neji said)

"hey TenTen are you hungry?" Neji said as he looked at her and smiled

"yes i'm a little hungry" TenTen said as her stomach growled

"okay so i'll go to the kitchen to cook something for us to eat" Neji said as he left the room

(Neji cooks wow i'm impressed) she thought to herself as she put away her books

(a couple of minutes later Neji came out to the kitchen with sushi, teriyaki chicken, riceballs, pickled vegetables and some

green tea as well)

"here you go TenTen" he said as he set the plates of food on the table in front of her

"WOW! Neji this is amazing you are a very talented cook" TenTen said as she picked up some sushi and tried it

"thank you TenTen"he said as he smiled at her and he sat down across from her and began to eat

"WOW this sushi is amazing Neji"she said as she served herself more foood

"i'm glad you like the food TenTen"Neji said as he continued to eat his food...

(they finished their food and Neji got up and put the plates in the sink and she got up to help him but he stopped her and

said)

"TenTen you are my guest i'll do the dishes you just relax ok"he said as he waited for her to listen...

"oh ok Neji i'll go relax"she said as she smiled at him and went to the living room and sat down

(he finished the dishes and came back to the living room and sat down on the couch then he looked at TenTen and he

noticed how beautiful she is she had long silky straight brown hair that was mid back length and her eyes were chocolate

brown and she was slender she had a medium chest he only noticed because he glanced down he didn't mean to but he did

so he looked back up at her heart shaped face she had pretty mouth he had to keep shaking himself from the perverted

thoughts that kept creeping in...he just thought about beautiful she was but why couldnt he say anything to her...it was so

easy to talk to her about anything except his feelings for her...wait do i have feelings for TenTen? i just met her today this is

really quick maybe it's love at first sight just maybe but he would definitely have to wait before telling her how he felt that's

when he noticed that TenTen was looking at him...he snapped out of his trance when she was waving her hand in front of

his face he just had to laugh)

"haha"Neji laughed

"what's so funny Neji?" TenTen asked as she smiled a him

"just watching you wave your hand in front of my face" Neji said calmly

"oh ok what time is it? she asked nervously as she glanced outside

8 pm uh oh i need to get you home now let's go"Neji said as he led her out the door and locked it

(they walked for a long time and they finally reached her house and she said)

"well we're here Neji thanks for everyhing i had a great time um...NNN...eji you forgot to put your shirt back on "she said

nervously as she looked at her feet

"oops sorry TenTen i completely forgot well i'll see you at school tomorrow "he said as he hugged her

"yyyyeah see you tomorrow NNNNeji"she stuttered as she hugged him back

(she went inside and smiled she never met anyone like him before he was kind sweet and not to mention hot...stop it

TenTen you just met him and you already have feelings for him what kind of a girl are you well there has to be a way to hide

my feelings from him...well i'll figure it out somehow but for now i need to get some sleep..so she went upstairs to her room

got into her pajamas and went to sleep her thoughts were still on Neji making it difficult to sleep when she finally fell

asleep she had a dream about her childhood and the people she knew back then everyone she knew was probably dead now

so why even think about it but there she was dreaming about it )

(Neji finally got home unlocked the door and went in and to his room and went to sleep his thoughts were still on TenTen

making it difficult to sleep for him as well he finally fell asleep but it was a sort of dreamless sleep he did'nt really have a

dream that night)


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE COMES WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT CHAPTER 3

LOVE COMES WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT CHAPTER 3

(it was early morning about 6:30 am and for some reason Neji couldn't sleep anymore so he got out of bed and walked to

the bathroom took a leak, yawned and stretched glanced in the mirror and washed his face with cold water to completely

wake himself up...he felt the cold floor beneath him...it's unseasonably cold (he thought) he shivered a bit and he began to

take off his clothes and stepped into his shower...the hot water was soothing to him as he soaped up his hands and soaped

up the rest of his body...his thoughts of TenTen started to creep up on him and he noticed that an erection was starting...he

started to jerk off until he came...finally he was calm again "i have to stop thinking about her when i'm in the shower or this

will keep happening" then he washed the soap off of his body and got out of the shower...cleaned the tub, grabbed a towel

and wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom...went back to his room, put on deodorant and cologne, tossed the

towel on the bed,opened a draw and grabbed his clothes...he put on a dark blue shirt and a pair of dark blue boxers and a

pair of jeans, went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took out some eggs and bacon and some sausage... he

cracked some eggs into a bowl and he seasoned the eggs with salt, pepper, a little garlic powder and oregano...then he

beat the eggs with a wisk... he took out a frying pan and put butter in it then he turned on the stove...he waited until the

butter was melted then he added the eggs to the pan...they were perfectly scrambled and he removed the eggs and put them

on a plate...then he took the bacon out of the package and he took the sausage too...he found another frying pan added oil

to it and when the oil was hot enough he put the bacon and sausage in and and fried them and after a couple of minutes he

removed them and put them on the plate that had the eggs on it...then he made some tea and when it was ready he sat down

and ate his food...by the time he finished everything it was 7:30 am... for the first time in his life he actually wanted to get to

school early...meeting TenTen had changed his life ...he smiled as he grabbed his jacket and bookbag and keys...he locked

the door as he walked past the front of the house and walked towards the school...just then Ino came out of nowhere and

started walking behind him...he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice her walking behind him...he finally noticed

when she spoke to him)

"hi Neji how are you today?" Ino said as she smiled and moved in front of him

"i'm fine Ino now if you don't mind i need you to get out of my way i have to be somewhere right now so move" Neji said as

he got a little annoyed

(Ino had no choice but to obey him so she moved out of his way and she left)

"ok see you at school later" Ino said sadly as she walked away

"yea...(i should get something nice for TenTen)" he thought as he walked away from Ino

"Roses! Roses! for sale" yelled a flower vendor

"how much is a dozen roses?" Neji asked the street vendor

"3 dollars" the street vendor said to Neji

"great give me a dozen red roses" Neji said as he paid for the roses

"thank you young man" the street vendor said as he counted the money and gave Neji his change

"you're welcome" Neji said as he smiled and walked away..

"HEY NEJI HOW ARE YOU TODAY BUDDY!" said a loud annoying voice that came from nowhere

"would you quit yelling Uzumaki?, i'm right here not on a mountain (baka) and i'm fine" he answered as he headed towards

the school

"sorry Neji i'll try to remember not to yell" Naruto said to Neji as he followed him to the school

"now if only i could find TenTen" he thought to himself as he looked around the school

(he looked around the school but no luck, she wasn't here yet...so he decided to just wait by her locker so he went to her

locker and waited)

"may i help you with something sir?" TenTen said as she looked at him and smiled

"yes i'm looking for a pretty girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes have you seen her?" Neji asked her as he

smiled at her

"what do you want with her i'm way better than her?"TenTen asked with fake jealousy cause she knew he was talking about

her...um hi TenTen um... here these are for you " he said as he handed her the roses and blushed slightly

"wow they are beautiful thanks Neji" she said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek

"i'm glad you like them i bought them especially for you TenTen"he said as he blushed a little because of the kiss she gave

him on the cheek

"awww that's really sweet" she said as she looked at him and smiled at him

(just then Shikamaru walked by and said)

"hi Neji hi TenTen" Shikamaru said as he waved at his friends

"hey Shika" Neji said to his friend

"hi Shikamaru" TenTen said in a small voice

"how are you 2 2day?" Shikamaru asked them as he looked at them

"fine" they both said at the same time and they laughed

"that's good to hear,hey TenTen where did those roses come from?" Shikamaru asked with a curious look on his face

"a rose bush" she said as she laughed

"haha" Neji just had to laugh at her joke

"Neji bought them for me"she said as she smelled the roses and smiled

"Neji that was so kind of you" Shikamaru said as he bowed to show respect to his friend

"thanks Shika" Neji said as he smiled at his friend

(the fan girls were watching the whole thing and they were very angry...they had to think of a way to get rid of this new girl

but how)

"you're welcome Neji ...we'd better get to class...good thing today is a half a day cause i'm tired" Shikamaru said as he

yawned

"you're always tired Shika that's nothing new" Neji said as he laughed

"yea that's true Neji" Shika said as he started to walk towards class

"come on TenTen let's go to class" Neji said as he followed Shika

"ok let's go" she said as she followed them to class

(they got to their class and sat down in their seats and already took out last night's homework...Ms. Takahashi was already

in the classroom the second bell rang.then Sakura, Ino and Temari walked into the classroom and they frowned because

there were no seats left in the classroom so they had to stand in the hallway...)

(in the hallway)

"aw man why does this keep happening to us?" Sakura asked Temari and Ino

"i don't know but for some reason we are always late to class and without our homework and being disruptive" Temari told

Sakura

"and we are always surrounding Neji instead of paying attention to the teacher" Ino pointed out

"well we can't be blamed for finding Neji hot cause he is way hot" Sakura pointed out

"true" the girls said at the same time

(everyone else finished their class and went to their math, and biology class and then they went home...TenTen, Neji,

Shika, and Naruto walked home together cause they live in the same direction )

"i see your fan girls ended up in the hallway again Neji" Shika told Neji as they walked

"yea i know i'm tired of them following me everywhere and they won' let me breathe" Neji told them

"when will they learn that you're just not interested in them?" Shika asked Neji

"i have no clue my friend" Neji said to Shika

"obviously those girls are clueless" TenTen said wishing they would change the subject

"um...i think TenTen doesn't like those girls so let's talk about something else "Neji said sensing TenTen's anger

"right let's change the subject" Shika said as he walked in front of Neji

"i can't wait to go back to the Ninja Academy this summer" Naruto said excitedly

"yea i can't wait to get back to ninja training" Neji said as he smiled

(could it be the same ninja academy i was in 6 years ago it would be good to get back to her kunoichi training...she decided

to test Neji's reflexes so this time she threw a real kunai at him and he blocked it with ease)

"wow Neji you have great reflexes" TenTen said as she smiled at him

"thanks TenTen it comes from my ninja training "he said as he smiled

(they finally got back to Neji's place and Shika and Naruto continued their walk home)

"you must train really hard cause it shows" TenTen said to him

"yea early in the morning and before i go to bed i train" Neji told her

"wow that's awesome" TenTen said excitedly

(they did their homework, ate, wached t.v and talked until it was time for her to go home then he walked her home...when

she got home she put her roses in her room and smiled...meeting Neji had changed her...his training has really paid off

cause he is really strong...she felt a blush creeping up her face...then she went to bed and went to sleep...Neji walked

back home, took off his shoes and went up to his room and went to sleep...he had really changed because of TenTen...she is

really special to me...he said as he drifted off to sleep)


End file.
